


My Bad, Mrs. Malfoy

by dramionetrash



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dramionedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Married Life, Massage, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23848939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: A married Dramione fluff piece
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 46





	My Bad, Mrs. Malfoy

Hermione’s body froze at the feeling of hands on her neck. War instincts kicking in. Panic. Was she being strangled from behind? Kidnapped? She reached for her wand.

“My god Granger, you’re really wound up!”

At the sound of his voice she instantly started to relax. Only then she realized her husband was massaging her tense neck and shoulders.

“It’s not Granger anymore.”

“Of course, my bad, Mrs. Malfoy.” He leaned down to kiss her stiff neck.

“You scared me is all. You know better than to sneak up behind me!” She wanted to sound angry but she was leaning back now, allowing Draco to knead her sore muscles.

He kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry my love, should I help you relax another way?”

Hermione didn’t have to turn around to know that he was smirking. She nodded, smirking to herself.

‘I’ll definitely be relaxed in about an hour!’ Hermione thought to herself as she let him lead her to the bedroom.


End file.
